A Pokéfic Drabble
by redsky100
Summary: Snapshots of the lives of our favourite characters.
1. Chapter 1

A Pokéfic Drabble

Summary: Wonderful little stories where we get to see our favourite characters tossed into certain situations.

I wrote this fanfic based on many players' accounts of catching legendary Pokémon without the use of a Master Ball especially my capture of Ho-oh in HeartGold with my fifth Ultra Ball.

However this story has a slight twist, enjoy!

* * *

><p><span>Doppelganger<span>

It was an all-around regular day for Morty.

He had just completed a rather spirited battle with a young trainer from New Bark Town and was in the process of overseeing the repairs to the gym while two more challengers waited for their turn.

The gym's automatic doors whooshed open with a low hiss and a blond man in an ostentatious purple suit strode forward toward Morty.

"Morty there you are, come with me to the Pokémon Centre. I have the most fantastic news!"

"Good day to you too Eusine," Morty greeted sardonically as his longtime friend latched onto his arm.

"Hey! I've scheduled a battle, can't this wait until later?" one of Morty's challengers piped up.

"…No." Eusine tightened his grip on Morty's arm. "Morty don't you see? Finally after years of work my endeavors have come to fruition!"

Morty was well used to his long time friend's exuberant yammering and had long since learnt that the quickest way to get what he wanted was to give Eusine what he wanted.

Eusine gave an off-handed wave that encompassed the gym and the few underlings that were on duty. "You can make them see to this mess. That's why you have minions."

"They are not minions Eusine," Morty gently admonished.

"Whatever, come along. My fantastic news cannot be ignored!"

Morty assured his challengers that he would return in time for their battle and followed Eusine out of the gym.

oOo

"There I was making my way through the grass lands of route 34 following a lead on Suicune sightings when suddenly the tall grass parted to reveal the most magnificent Pokémon nature had to offer."

Morty listened patiently as Eusine regaled him with tale of his latest encounter with the very elusive Suicune.

"It was a superb battle, Alakazam did its best and then I finally tossed a Poké ball, only one at that! It struck true and at last Suicune yielded to me!"

Morty stopped mid-step, he could hardly believe his ears.

"Wait a minute. Are you saying you actually _caught_ Suicune? With just one poke ball?"

"That's what I just said weren't you listening!" Eusine waved the Poké ball in question around almost hitting Morty in the eye.

They had arrived at the Pokémon Centre where Nurse Joy and her assistant Chansey were busily preparing an examination room at the behest of Eusine.

Eusine pinned Morty with a narrow eyed stare, "You sound as if you're surprised that Suicune would choose to ally itself with someone as worth as I."

Morty cleared his throat and couldn't resist the obvious opening, "Well yes, Suicune is awesome and well…you're _you_."

Eusine sniffed haughtily, "Well prepare to eat your words Morty. Behold the magnificence that is…"

Eusine threw a Poké Ball that released a dazzling light.

Morty's eyes widened while Nurse Joy blushed and placed a delicate hand over her mouth.

Chansey's blissful smile didn't waver.

Eusine looked from the two silent humans and one Chansey to his prized capture.

A purple blob jiggled in the place where his Suicune should have been.

"Ditto!"

Eusine stared in a mute stupor, "…m-my Suicune?"

Struggling to kill the grin that threatened to overtake his face Morty gently patted his friend's back, "There, there Eusine better luck next time."

"Nooo!"

* * *

><p>Diamond, Pearl and Platinum PokéDex Entry of Ditto:<p>

It has the ability to reconstitute its entire cellular structure to transform into whatever it sees.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: The following is a non-profit fanmade story, the Pokemon franchise is affiliated with Nintendo, Gamefreak and Creatures Inc.

I just love messing with Eusine…

* * *

><p><span>Black Hole<span>

Eusine waited patiently for Morty to finish up his tri-annual meeting with the Tin Tower Sages and the Kimono Girls, absently munching on some Poképuffs that seemed all the rage in Kalos. Beside him Morty's Dusclops looked imploringly at him, well more at the Poképuff poised at his lips.

Have you seen a Dusclops give the puppy dog eyes?

Morty thought it was cute, Eusine just thought it was creepy. The stare unnerved him and finally he relented, if only to make the Dusclops stop.

"Alright, fine."

He offered the Poképuff to Dusclops' open mouth realizing all too late the error he had made. Eusine felt a sudden force pull him into the void.

_Somewhere in Hoenn..._

Phoebe paused her trek down Mt. Pyre after a visit to grandparents as her Dusclops began coughing violently. It opened its mouth and with a fierce heave a blond guy in a snazzy purple suit came flying out of its mouth.

He lay sprawled on the ground blathering in a jittering mess.

Phoebe gave her Dusclops a reproachful look, "You could pop out a cute guy all this time? I can't believe you've been holding out on me!"

oOo

Pokemon Y Entry Dusclops: "Its body is hollow. It is said that those who look into its body are sucked into the void."

* * *

><p><span>Dragon Scale<span>

On the soft white beach of Cianwood City Lyra dosed on a lounge chair soaking up the sunshine while her Dragonair frolicked in the sea.

Its startled squeak had Lyra sitting up to see her Dragonair glaring at the form of a retreating Seadra, one of Dragonair's scales clutched tightly in a dorsal fin.

Lyra smiled ruefully at her Dragonair, "It must have been desperate to evolve into a Kingdra."

Dragonair snorted clearly not amused.

* * *

><p><span>Repel<span>

A loud hiss echoed from the changing room in the Pokémon Centre followed by a misty haze.

A man in a light pink suit with dark purple hair suddenly ran out of the room shielding his eyes from the repellant haze.

A young blond girl gestured angrily at his retreating form.

"Get the hell out of here, you bloody pervert! Calem and Shauna told me what you did!"

"I just wanted to give you some O-Power!"

A shoe was tossed nailing Mr. Bonding in the back.

Serena smiled handily at the can of Repel clutched in her hands, "Heh, I guess it doesn't just work on wild Pokémon, it's good against creepy perverts as well."


End file.
